Ice
by When Does the Shipping Stop
Summary: A Quinn and Puck one shot. All fluff! Also, the song I used is not my own. I own nothing.


"Puck," Quinn shrieks. "I can't do it! Help me!"

I chuckle and glide with ease over the ice to her side. "What's up, Fabray? Your balance not what it used to be?"

She shoves me playfully but starts to wobble on the ice and clings to my arm.

"You're not funny," she huffs.

I smirk at her and start to move on the ice, making a little gap between the two of us. Her eyes widen in panic, but I reassure her that I've got her and I'm not letting go.

After a few seconds, Quinn begins to move her feet. They're slow and steady movements, but enough to keep her moving without risking loss of control. She beams at me once she slackens her death grip on my arm, and I can tell that her confidence is growing.

We skate about in a small area for a while, before Quinn looks at me with a glint in her eyes. "Hey, Puck?"

I look to her and I'm met with two hands pressing into my shoulders.

"You're it!" Quinn laughs and bolts off – to the best of her ability – on the ice.

I chuckle quietly to myself and count to five in my head; I need to give her a head start, otherwise I'd catch her too quickly and she'd be likely to be a spoilsport.

"Oh, Quinn," I sing-song. She turns her head towards me and shrieks when she sees me charging towards her. "I'm coming for ya!"

I humour her for a while and slow down if I ever come too close to her, and give her the chance to skate farther away.

Eventually I grab her round the waist and spin her on the ice. We laugh together and I reach to entwine our hands. "Caught you," I wink at her.

"You did," she replies, searching my eyes with her own.

I drop her hand and start to skate backwards, away from her.

"Puck, where are you-" Quinn starts, but I manage to cut her question short with a quick spin on the ice. I smile at Quinn and wink at her, before covering my eyes with my hand and skating backwards again, but this time with longer strides and more flamboyant turns.

"Bet you can't do that, huh, Quinn?" I challenge her.

"Quit being such a dork, Puck," she snorts and skates up to me. "You're going to wind up getting yourself or someone else hurt. We're not the only people here, you know?"

"I know," I start. "But I bet I'm the only one who can do this."

I skate off into the middle of the rink, leaving Quinn staring after me with a disgruntled look on her face. I pause in the middle and wave at her, grinning widely. She's so beautiful.

I'm planning on asking her to stay in Lima with me, to give us a chance at being something real. Yeah, we had a fling or two in high school, but that was it. I want this to be real and true; special like she is to me. I really see myself as being able to be a better person if I'm with her; even being a dad.

I'll always be Beth's dad, nothing will ever change that. But I want a family with Quinn, I really do. That's why I want something real, and why I actually planned something extremely special that involves everyone here at the ice rink.

"Puck," Quinn calls to me. "Why are you just standing there? Get back here!"

I shake my head at Quinn and look over to the booth at the side of the rink. I make eye contact with the guy I spoke to on the phone and nod at him. Then, a voice resonates through the speaker system.

"All guests please make their way to the exits. We will be closing the rink in ten minutes. Thank you for visiting today and be sure to come again."

"Puck!" Quinn yells. "We've got to go." She skates up to me when I stay in the same space. "What are you doing? Come on."

"Quinn," I say, softly. "Stay there, don't move."

"We don't have time for your showing off, we've got to leave."

"No, we don't. No one does."

"What?" Quinn's eyes scrunch up in confusion.

I look over to the man in the booth again and nod.

The lights over the rink dim and some swivel round to shine into the middle, right where Quinn and I are standing.

"Look, Quinn," I sigh. "I'm not good with words, or songs or anything like that, but," I reach out to her and hold her hands. "I want to try something."

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me a minute, okay? Please?"

Quinn nods at me.

A few of the people who were previously on the rink have returned and one of them hands me a guitar. He smiles at Quinn and nods at me. I test the guitar to see that it's in tune and clear my throat.

"Here goes nothing."

I start to play and look Quinn in the eyes as I begin to sing.

"When I hear you stop and laugh out loud  
When you're fallin' fast asleep  
When you're in the middle of a crowd  
When you're lyin' close to me  
When I hear you softly say my name  
When you're high and when you're low  
When you don't need me to explain  
'Cause you already know  
When you smile that way  
I know, every night and day"

Quinn's eyes light up as they bore into mine. I know she knows the song; I've heard her singing it before, so I guessed that she likes it.

That's when I love you, when I need you  
When I care about you  
That's when I know without a doubt  
That I can't live without you  
Every day I find another reason  
Every season we go through  
And every little thing you do  
That's when I love you"

I'm still playing the guitar, and the other skaters who returned to the rink are vocalising and harmonising with me, but Quinn moves over to me to stop me from playing.

My confidence fails me. She didn't like it, she doesn't want this. I stare at her for a few seconds and then look to the ground, humiliation burning through my skin.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. "I thought you liked that song, and I wanted to get a message across to you. This is the only way I know how."

"Noah," she coos. "That was beautiful."

"But you're crying and you stopped me playing."

"I know," she whispers. "I did it so that I can do this."

Quinn rests her hands on my shoulders and leans up to press her lips against mine gently. I respond instantly and fold my arms around her waist leaning down to make it easier for her to reach me. I only allow the kiss to last for a short time, as I'm aware of the group of people watching us... they make it hard to be forgotten as they're whooping and whistling at us.

I smile at Quinn once we've broken apart and she tries to hide her blush in my shoulder.

"Show's over, folks," I tell the group of skaters.

I squeeze Quinn gently, before pulling back slightly and unwrapping my scarf from my neck. I place it around hers and tilt her chin up.

"I love you, Quinn."

She smiles her enchanting smile at me. "I love you, too."

I kiss her on the temple and reach for her hand.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

**SONG USED: Phil Vassar - That's When I Love You **

**I do not own the song, nor anything associated with it. I just used the words for this fic. Check it out! (I also don't own Glee).**

**Author's note: This was a requested pairing. I hope you like it, gez lutz merrygold.**

**I appreciate any and all feedback, and I am welcoming any requests.**

**Feel free to follow my new Tumblr: RandomShepherdFanfics**

**I will post information about updates/new works/take requests/answer questions there, or here on FF!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
